Power supply circuits are widely used in modern electronic devices, providing power voltage signals to enable function.
One such power supply circuit generally includes an output branch for converting a provided alternating current (AC) voltage signal to a direct current (DC) voltage signal. The DC voltage signal is further provided to a plurality of load circuits simultaneously, so as to enable the load circuits to function.
Typically, an output power of the power supply circuit is substantially fixed. When a driving current flowing through one of the load circuits exceeds a normal value, the DC voltage signal provided by the output branch may be unexpectedly pulled down. This abnormal DC voltage signal may further cause other load circuits to become unstable. Therefore, the reliability of the power supply circuit is affected.
What is needed is to provide a power supply circuit that can overcome the limitations described.